initiation
by bupperfly
Summary: bella is changed, now she must prove herself to become one of the family.


"Initiation?" I asked confused.

"Yeah," he said. "We all had to go though it. It's a way to test if you can handle being in our 'family,'"

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Carlisle will explain it. Let's go down to the kitchen and start the meeting." he swept me up in his arms and flew down the stairs, and soon, I was sitting at the head of the table, with the members of my new family sitting along the other sides in the order they entered the family. I wondered if this was significant, but my thoughts were cut short when Carlisle spoke.

"Now Bella, there are three parts to the initiation. The first is a test, the last two are purely for our enjoyment," he chuckled.

"That's not true," Esme explained. "They could be considered tests."

"I suppose, but lets start with the first test. Bella, follow me," he stood up and led me, along with the rest of the family to the living room, where there stood a man with a small cut on his finger. Next to the man stood a deer. I thought I knew what they wanted me to do, but I was mistaken.

"Now Bella, go to the man and lick the cut," he released me and I made my way to the man at a human pace, testing myself with every step. When I reached the man, I took his hand and licked the cut on his fingers. My first taste of blood, but I dropped his hand as soon as I touched my tongue to his finger tip.

"Very good, Bella," Carlisle said as he stood next to me, now you can have the deer," I didn't need to be told twice. I launched at it, tackling it down to the ground, feeling the warm blood run down my throat. When the animal was drained, I returned to my family. The man was now gone.

"What's the second part?" I asked, eager to finally be part of the family.

"That's simple," Carlisle started, "All you have to do is clean the house," I ran, using my vampire speed for the first time. I was done with the cleaning in less than a minute.

"Done," I said. As I came to a stop in front of them.

"Good, cause this is the fun part," Carlisle said with the same lustful smile Edward wore last night. I suddenly knew why I found all those kinky clothes and sex toys when I was cleaning. "Remove your clothing Bella," my new father-in-law said. I quickly removed my clothes. Before I knew it, I was laying on a bed that appeared, seemingly, from nowhere. My hands and ankles were tied with what was obviously vampire-proof rope.

Carlisle was on top of me, now naked too. "Bella, this part requires you to pleasure every member of the family. You can't orgasm until the last member's done. It's up to them how you pleasure them. I'm taking the straight-forward approach." he quickly rammed his member into my wet hole.

"God," I screamed. He pumped into me hard and fast. I was using all my self control not to cum. He finally released into me. He left the bed, leaving me tied up. After what felt like an eternity, Edward crawled above me.

"Hello, love," he whispered. "How was he?"

"Good, but not nearly as good as you were last night," this got a reaction from him, and I felt his arousal pressing against my thigh. He slipped it into me and pulled completely out. It slid along my folds and found my anus. _he's actually going to do that!_ I remember thinking. With my juices covering his shaft, he slipped into me easily. The angle was awkward, and Edward sensed it. I was untied and laying face down as his huge erection entered me again. With each thrust I felt myself stretch around him. It was painful, and he spilled his seed into me before long.

I was tied up and alone again, but now my body ached for release. If I was right, Esme would be next. Why did the third member to join have to be a woman?

Before I could form another thought, the woman was on her knees straddling my neck. "lick me Bella," she ordered. When she came I felt her juices run down my throat. I still needed my release.

Esme's sex was replaced by Rosalie's face. I felt a small vibrator being shoved into my now freed hand. I was now on top, and Rosalie ordered me to slip the vibrator into her hole.

"Now turn it on," she instructed, "But keep moving it in and out," I did as she told, and before long, my hand was covered in her wetness. She moaned quietly as she climaxed and rolled me so I was on bottom, and once again tied up. "Emmett's waiting," she said as she slipped out of bed.

He didn't say anything, but he had me in position for doggy-style before I knew what hit me. He shoved his enormous rod into me from behind. He stopped halfway, teasing me. I thrust back into him.

"Bella," he moaned, slowly pulling out and then ramming into me harder. Our hips moved in unison, and before I knew it, he came. I reveled in it, knowing Alice was next. I was tied up again when Alice entered the room. She positioned herself so I had easy access to her core, her knee was between my legs, applying the most wonderful pressure to mine. She told me to flick my tongue across her clit. I did as I was told, and she never moved her leg. When she reached her peak, she brought her knee to my mouth. "Lick it off," I did as I was told, tasting myself. _Just one more _I thought to myself, and soon Jasper was sitting on my stomach.

"Hello Bella," he said in sultry voice. Alice must have told him my reaction to her knee, because his applied the same pressure between my legs as he slid his hard manhood between my breasts. I stuck out my tongue so when he moved forward, I could flick it against the tip of his erection. "Oh god," he moaned as he shot his load all over my chest and face. He licked it up, the sensation of his tongue felt amazing as it slid lightly over my nipples. As he left the room, Carlisle was untying me.

"Did you climax?" he asked.

"No," I said shyly.

"You can choose anyone to do it. You passed Bella, with flying colors."

"I want Edward," I said.

"Of course, dear. I'll get him." soon, Edward was in my arms and our lips, tongues, and bodies fought each other for control. Thank god for newborn strength. I won, and as soon as he was pinned beneath me, I slammed my hips down to his, letting the sensations fill my body. I rocked my hips back and forth against his, and soon I had the release I've needed all day.

"Welcome to the family," he whispered as I collapsed against his chest.


End file.
